The present invention relates generally to dispensing devices for dispensing metered quantities of materials, and more particularly, to a new and improved dispensing device for dispensing metered quantities of ice in cube or similar form.
It has heretofore been the practice in the design of dispensing-type ice making machines or in dispensing devices for dispensing ice from a suitable reservoir or mass thereof, to provide some type of a shutter arrangement which may be selectively opened and closed in order to effect communication between an ice transfer path which extends between the ice mass (or discharge area of the ice making machine) and a suitable dispensing area into which receptacles, such as drinking glasses or the like, may be placed for receiving ice transferred along the path. While such shutter-like arrangements have been satisfactory for many applications, one particular problem associated therewith is the inability in many instances of the shutter to accurately control the dispensing of metered quantities of ice, such as that which may be required for a single drinking glass. Additionally, such prior art arrangements have been subject to the objectionable characteristics that frequently ice which is being dispensed may inadvertently become lodged between the periphery of the discharge path or discharge opening and the edge of the shutter as it moves to a closed position, thereby possibly damaging the dispensing mechanism. Many proposals have been made to rectify these problems; however, none of the arrangements in the prior art of which the inventors hereof are aware provide a satisfactory solution to these problems in a simple and straightforward manner and which will provide for the economies of mass production and the longevity of operational life required of modern ice dispensing equipment.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned objectionable areas of similar type of ice dispensing equipment heretofore known and used through the provision of a novel dispensing mechanism which incorporates a pair of cooperable ice enclosure members. The first of these members is adapted to be disposed generally below a mass of ice stored within a suitable ice reservoir, container, etc., and provide a flow path from such container to the second enclosure which is disposed generally below the first enclosure and is mounted for sliding movement between a first position receiving metered quantities of ice from the first enclosure and a second position wherein the ice is dispensed into a suitable receptacle. Both of the enclosures are provided with resilient wall means which, in the event ice inadvertently lodges between the enclosure members, deform or deflect to prevent damage to the mechanism. The volumes of the enclosures are selected so as to provide the desired quantity of ice to be dispensed during a single dispensing operation or cycle, whereby to accurately control the amount of ice dispensed, as will hereafter be described in detail.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing mechanism.
It is a more particularly object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing mechanism which functions to dispense metered quantities of ice in cube or similar form.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing mechanism which is positive in operation and will be resistant to damage in the event ice becomes lodged or jammed between the relatively movable parts thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing mechanism which is of a relatively simple design, is economical to manufacture and will have a long and effective operational life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ice dispensing mechanism, as above described, which may be manufactured in accordance with the applicable sanitary standards imposed upon the ice making and dispensing industry.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.